


Boxes Full Of Love

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Robert returns home intent on spending some snuggle time with Aaron.  But the Mill is empty and there is a box the size of a spacehopper on the sofa.





	Boxes Full Of Love

Robert was hoping for a refreshing beer and a rejuvenating kiss from Aaron when he opened the front door of the Mill. 

Instead he was met with a large box, which was the size of a junior spacehopper. It was neatly wrapped up in familiar blue birthday paper. The same type that Aaron had used to wrap up Robert’s birthday present six months before. 

The box was placed in the centre of the sofa. Intrigued, he moved towards it, eager to find out more. There was an A3 piece of paper cellotaped to the top of the box with the words ‘ _Mr Dingle_ ’ on it in Aaron’s script. Underneath it was the command, ‘ _Open Me! _’__

__Scanning the room, Robert wondered whether Aaron was hiding in the shadows ready to pounce on him and plant a moreish kiss on his lips. His eyes did a doubletake of the room, sweeping left and right, but nothing was there. His elevated heart, which seemed to have joined his husband on the soaring pedestal he continuously placed Aaron on, sank to the floorboards when he realised there was no Aaron in the room. No sexy Aaron wearing nothing but a smile. No gorgeous husband in that delectable black suit that Robert loved to peel off him in between inundating him with kisses, peppering them down Aaron’s scrumptious body as each surface was revealed to Robert._ _

__Letting out a sigh, a ridge appeared between Robert’s eyebrows and he rested his fingers on his hips. Was that day a special anniversary that he had forgotten? It wasn’t their first reunion: that had already passed and Robert had persuaded Aaron to go away for a romantic break to Manchester. They were a few months shy of the anniversary of their first time sleeping together, so it couldn’t be that. Whatever it was, Robert couldn’t understand what had made Aaron leave a box in the middle of their open-plan living space._ _

__Why on a Saturday evening in October of all days?_ _

__This whole scenario didn’t seem like Aaron, or at least not the Aaron of fifteen months ago before they got back together. But it did seem like the Aaron of a year ago. The one that had turned up on Vic’s doorstep, tears and raindrops falling down his face, having trudged through the pouring rain, as he declared that he didn’t want to live another day without Robert._ _

__Robert’s tonsils had caught in his windpipe when he had seen how desolate Aaron had been. With the dream never ceasing and clutching onto any morsel of hope, he’d been awaiting that day. When it arrived, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t embroiled in a daydream or was deep in sleep. Within a few minutes Robert had eased Aaron’s sadness away with a simple touch, as he thumbed away the tears and their lips had reunited with a gentle, promising kiss._ _

__A few days later, Robert had moved back into their home. Aaron had begun the little romantic gestures that made Robert so aware of Aaron’s feelings for him: little text messages during the day when they weren’t at the scrapyard together saying how much he missed Robert; Aaron making him breakfast in bed; suggesting that they go on more weekends away to spend valuable time alone together; suggesting that they have a weekly date night where they made an effort for each other._ _

__Aaron blamed his small gestures on his counsellor’s advice that he should be more open about his feelings in a declarative way. However, Robert wasn’t blind to the way Aaron would cling tighter onto him when they were in bed together, would hold him slightly longer when they were in the middle of a passionate embrace, would kiss him harder and deeper before they said their goodbyes._ _

__He knew what Aaron was doing because Robert was doing it too._ _

__They were desperate to conserve every moment, to save it all to memory: the break-up had been too harrowing that neither wanted to go through that trauma ever again._ _

__Robert opened the massive box to find inside a small polaroid picture from an instant camera. Why on earth use such a massive box for so small a picture? It displayed their layby - the one that had started their whole relationship off. The one where Robert knew he had given into the growing attraction that had been burning inside him for weeks._ _

__On the front in the white square surrounding the picture was the words: _PTO._ _ _

__Robert turned over the picture to find more of Aaron’s unmistakable handwriting._ _

_Our first kiss. Little did we know that we’d be here nearly four years later. I had been wanting to kiss you ever since you walked into the barn that day with that smug smile on your face. And when you kissed me, it didn’t leave me feeling disappointed._

_Get ready for your next box. It’s where we flipped a coin and a lot of snogging happened. Don’t forget your first letter._

__Robert had to rummage around in the box, as there was no letter on the back of the photograph. He even tilted the box upside down, and that’s when the first letter - in red ink and circled - drifted out._ _

__It was a big M. The letter in itself was strange, but what struck Robert as even odder was that Aaron had written ‘first’ letter as though there would be one of many. He placed the letter in his pocket ready to put others in after it. While the first letter was a mystery, Robert hoped that they would make more sense later on._ _

__Whatever Aaron had planned, Robert found it riveting. However, that wasn’t very difficult to do when Aaron Dingle was involved. Everything intrigued Robert when it came to Aaron. He could while away evenings, weekends, sneaky days off work, just being intrigued by Aaron’s body and eyes and stubble and jawline and perfect ears and delectable neck and…_ _

__Getting a hard-on wasn’t really going to help him find Aaron. So he tried to contemplate the words on the photograph, realising that the only coin-flipping they had ever done in their relationship so far was on the stairs at the Woolpack. Perhaps Aaron would greet him on the stairs with a big smile on his face that made Robert’s knees go weak and his stomach flip-flop? Maybe Aaron would be clothed as they hadn’t done it on the stairs since before they were married and he didn’t think Chas or Charity would approve._ _

__Walking through the cold October air certainly helped dispel his stiffness. As soon as he walked into the crowded pub, Chas looked up from the pint she was pulling and caught his eye giving him a warm smile. It was nice that Chas’s icy spell had thawed a lot since he had reunited with Aaron. ‘It’s on the stairs. Aaron said to just go right through.’_ _

__‘Great. Do you know what it’s all about?’_ _

__‘Yes,’ she said, mouth pulling into a smirk. ‘But he has sworn me to secrecy. All I will say is that you will love it.’_ _

__Robert walked through to the back room and then to the stairs. He couldn’t mask his disappointment when he was met with another box - this time smaller than the last one as it was the size of a football - but no sexy husband to greet him._ _

__The box was covered in the same blue paper and inside this one was a picture of the stairs. Again, the letters PTO were on the front._ _

__When Robert turned the picture over, it didn’t contain numerous paragraphs like the last one. There was just one line and every phrase and word made his body radiate happiness. A glow blossomed on his face that he knew seeped down into his neck, shoulders and then back._ _

_You repeated that you loved me on the stairs and I was the happiest man alive. Your next box is in our old bedroom._

__He searched the box for the next letter, which was easier to find given its smaller size._ _

__Again the letter was in red and circled, but this time it was a plump 'R'. However, there was another letter in there. An ‘A’ also in red and circled._ _

__That meant so far he had three letters: M, R and A. He slid the letters into his jeans’ pocket._ _

__Ascending the steps two at a time to their old bedroom, he remembered all those euphoric moments on the stairs where it was vital they touched: fingers brushing, lips caressing, hands stroking hips and arms touching through annoying material. He never realised how many amazing moments a set of stairs could have, but these were important._ _

__Monumental in fact and symbolic._ _

__When he got to the doorway, he turned on the light and allowed his eyes to adjust to the spacious room that was empty apart from the blue box in the centre. The box was smaller again than the last one, as the current box Robert was looking at could now hold a tennis ball and probably nothing more._ _

__The room looked foreign and unfamiliar even though Robert knew it as well as the scar on his chest. Knew which floorboards were creaky. Knew the feel of the walls as his knuckles grazed them when he was holding onto the headboard for leverage or to stop his whole body collapsing after the ground below them had literally fallen away. That was the power of their sex._ _

__He ripped open the box, hoping it was a step closer in getting to Aaron. He so badly wanted to find comfort in Aaron’s touch and ask Aaron about his day out with Liv. Inside was a folded internet printout of the details for their first hotel stop over they had in Leeds._ _

__At the bottom of the printout was Aaron’s handwriting._ _

_This was the moment I realised I was falling in love with you. I know I don’t say it much, but I love you more than I ever thought possible. It gets stronger every day._

__Aaron’s words made Robert stop and smile to himself. He loved hearing the words come from Aaron in whatever shape or form. They were always beautiful like a sweet melody that he had on constant replay in his head. It would never get old or boring hearing the love of his life say those words._ _

__He glanced back down at the piece of paper._ _

_The next place is where we said our vows and had our first time together. This is the last place, I promise. But don’t forget to pick up your three letters at the bottom of this box._

____Robert delved his fingers into the box, clutching for the three pieces of paper with the letters on. He tilted the box on angle to dislodge the pieces of paper that were being wilful little buggers and clinging to the cardboard bottom, until he managed to pick them all up together._ _ _ _

____They were M, R and Y. Robert pocketed the three letters._ _ _ _

____The walk to the garage was unusually quiet but when he got to the door, it was open. Instead of being covered in darkness, it was illuminated by fairy lights hanging from shelves and the desk. They twinkled and looked magical in the dark room._ _ _ _

____The final box was the familiar red one that housed their wedding rings on that wonderful day in February the previous year. Robert snapped it open, but there was nothing inside. He laid the box back down on the desk and noticed that there were three pieces of paper on it also. There was a red letter E on one piece of paper and on the other was a question mark. Underneath both those was one line on a small piece of paper:_ _ _ _

_Rearrange all your letters in the correct order and your husband will reappear._

____Robert looked around, fingers resting and tapping on hips, until he took out all the letters he had found and put them in alphabetical order._ _ _ _

_A, E, M, M, R, R, Y._

____That was the strangest set of letters that he could possibly be given by Aaron. But after he mulled over them for a few minutes, trying out different orders, he was finally met with this:_ _ _ _

_MARRY ME._

____Well, he knew why the question mark was needed._ _ _ _

_MARRY ME?_

____‘I think I’ve got the anagram, Aaron,’ he said and then he felt Aaron’s presence in the room before turning around and seeing his husband standing there._ _ _ _

____The very sight of Aaron in his black suit, white shirt unbuttoned at the neck to show off a cheeky amount of neck and skin, made Robert’s chest capture his breath and refuse to give it back to him for a few seconds._ _ _ _

____God, Aaron was beautiful. There were no others words to describe it._ _ _ _

____He was sure Aaron became more beautiful every single day. Or perhaps he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Aaron every single day. He didn’t think he could love Aaron any more than he actually did, but he surprised himself when they were snuggled up together or wrapped in their bed sheets. In those moments he felt like there was so much love for Aaron in his heart that it would explode with the intensity, passion and strength of it._ _ _ _

____‘So what do the words spell out then?’ Aaron asked before putting his hand in his pocket. He strode over to Robert, while his eyes drank in the sight of Robert in front of him._ _ _ _

____‘Marry me?’ Robert stated._ _ _ _

____‘So will you?’ Aaron asked before checking himself and adding, ‘Make it official, I mean. Legal.’_ _ _ _

____Robert could feel Aaron’s eyes searching his own, could see Aaron biting his top lip in anticipation._ _ _ _

____‘I want to be with you for the rest of my life. This is it for me,’ Aaron added for good measure, and Robert realised that despite his bravado Aaron was nervous. Aaron blew out a puff of air before combing his bottom lip through his teeth. He then twirled his wedding ring around his finger._ _ _ _

____How could Aaron be so unsure? How could he be so nervous at something that Robert had wanted for the last two years to be legal? Ever since the day he proposed himself._ _ _ _

____‘Yes, I will.’ His head produced a vehement nod._ _ _ _

____Eyes shining and face beaming with happiness, Aaron took hold of Robert’s hands._ _ _ _

____Robert guessed that Aaron would shed a tear soon. Or perhaps he was projecting his emotions onto Aaron because he felt tears welling up in his own eyes._ _ _ _

____‘I love you so much,’ Aaron said._ _ _ _

____‘I love you more.’_ _ _ _

____And their lips sealed that love in a kiss that Robert knew was a promise for more to come. After delirious foreplay, Robert was able to peel off that delicious suit from Aaron’s delectable body. He marvelled at the perfect nakedness that was Aaron until he was inside him, peppering kisses around his mouth and exploding into Aaron’s starving hole._ _ _ _

____When they were snuggled up in their own bed, relishing in their loving afterglow, Aaron turned to Robert. ‘So what is our surname going to be if we’re making this legal?’_ _ _ _

____‘How about the Sugden-Dingles?’ Robert asked whilst stroking Aaron’s thigh with his fingertips._ _ _ _

____‘You don’t want to have your surname last?’ Aaron’s querying was visible in the raised eyebrow and tramlines he was sporting._ _ _ _

____‘No. Because I know you’re going to be the first and last person I will ever love. Plus, you make me a better, happier person. So your surname needs to come last because you complete me.’_ _ _ _

____‘You’re a soft lad,’ Aaron scoffed before smirking. ‘But you know what? I love it. To the Sugden-Dingles.’_ _ _ _

____‘The Sugden-Dingles.’ Robert smiled before placing his lips on Aaron’s._ _ _ _


End file.
